Another Word for Destiny
by Dreamlover1102
Summary: Evil. That's what he was. And still...she admitted, there were times when Draco Malfoy seemed human. Welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As per usual, nothing is as it seems...DM/HrG


**Another Word for Destiny**

**By; Dreamlover1102**

**and Brandypedia**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I really wanted to write a Draco and Hermione story. I never really thought about the pair before until about a couple months ago when I thought..."Hmmm..That would be crazy." and then I started reading them (Apparently there are alot out there) But I was afraid to write one myself because I know Harry Potter the movies well, and I know most of the books, especially the seventh one, but I don't know enough to write a story on my own. SO, I asked help from the one person who probably knows Harry Potter almost as much J.K. Rowling herself. And that's my go to girl whenever I have a Harry Potter related question. Brandypedia. My nickname for her. Anywhoodles, she's co-writing this with me. The story is going to be slow-going at first. It's a very hard one to write because of the plot I picked out. But bare with us. I promise to make it worth your while. Remember guys..."7 is the new 6!"**

**Disclaimer: We sadly do not own Harry Potter. But if we did....**

**Chapter One: Hello Again:**

The train rocked gently back and forth as it rattled down the tracks. The scenery was passing by in blurs and the soft sound of the Hogwarts Express was soothing and comforting to the students aboard. For some, it felt like they were returning home. Hermione Granger was one of those students. She sighed as she watched the Prefects writing their duties down as she listed them. Most of her thoughts were on things she didn't really want to think about.

For Hermione and the rest of the seventh years, this was their last train ride to Hogwarts. The thought brought a small wave of sadness, which she only kept in check by realizing the Head Boy _still_ had not made an appearance. She glanced at the doorway to the compartment meant for Head Boy and Girl, and the prefects, a bit timidly. She had a very good feeling who he was and she was certain she wasn't going to like it.

Hermione turned back to the patient boys and girls with their quills posed above the parchment. As she was about to continue her lecture on what's expected of them this year, the door slid open.

She turned her head, readying her face into a mask of indifference, and was met with a sneer. Not just any sneer though. It was the famous Malfoy snarl that made most run in the opposite direction. Thankfully, Hermione couldn't care less about how he looked at her and wished nothing more than for him to just run away.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, annoyed for the interruption.

"This is my place. I am Head Boy after all. I'm not surprised to see you here though," He glanced at the prefects for a moment before meeting Hermione's heated glare. "Know-it-all, Mudblood Granger."

Hermione clenched her fists at her side but took a deep, calming breath.

_'Now, Now, Hermione, You can't let him get to you. You can't tell him where he can stick his pureblood prejudice...' _She cut her thoughts off.

"How did you make Head boy?" She asked instead. Her eyes betrayed her genuine curiosity.

Draco scoffed.

"Contrary to popular belief, Granger, I was only behind you by one point in every class." He replied, his smirk back in place.

Hermione snorted, and felt her control start to slip. Draco Malfoy was always good at getting a rise out of her.

"Oh, that's right! You were always a point behind me, weren't you? What did daddy dearest have to say about that?" She placed an innocent smile on her face as Draco set his jaw.

"Watch your mouth, you filthy mudblood." He warned through clenched teeth.

Hermione stood, grabbing her bookbag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I've already informed the prefects of their duties since you were late. Not a good way to start your year as Head boy, Malfoy. I'm in no mood to listen to your whiny voice, Goodbye." She gave the prefects a curt nod before pushing past Draco.

He watched her go, angry she had gotten the last word and had embarrassed him in front of the other people in the compartment.

_'I'll show that little mudblood. No one messes with a Malfoy.' _Draco thought, taking the seat Hermione just vacated.

**.............................................................................**

Hermione stomped down the isle toward the compartment that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were occupying. She yanked the door open and plopped angrily next to Ron. Currently, the gangly red-head was stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth before it could jump away.

"Hey 'Mione, did you fine out 'oo Head Boy is?" Ron asked, his mouth full.

Hermione scrunched her face in disgust, choosing to answer while looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Yes. It's Malfoy." She responded, taking the Pumpkin Pasty Harry offered her.

"Malfoy?" Ron scoffed, "How the bloody hell did he make Head Boy?"

Hermione found this amusing and giggled.

"Probably bought his way in." Harry grumbled out. Hermione shook her head.

"If I didn't know that Malfoy was always a step behind me, I'd say that too." She replied.

Ron snorted but made no further comment.

The rest of the trip was spent in good humor. The four talked about their summer, shared jokes, and stories, and enjoyed the company of good friends. None of them mentioned Voldemort and his rise in power, that this was their final journey to Hogwarts (minus Ginny), or anything else that may ruin the good atmosphere.

And for the moment, Hermione was able to forget that she would be stuck with Draco Malfoy for the year.

**...............................................................................**

The Great Hall was warm and inviting. The ceiling matched the brightly lit sky outside. Falling stars, and a beautiful crescent moon shone through the few puffy clouds. The room felt like it was breathing comfort. It almost sounded as if it whispered 'Welcome Home'.

Noise filled the air constantly throughout the evening. Students cheering as their new house-mates joined their table during the Sorting, others greeting friends they didn't get to see on the train, and everyone catching up on news. There were plates clattering, and eating utensils clanking, as everyone finished their deserts at the end of the start-of-term feast.

Hermione and her friends sat at Gryffindor table at the far right end of the Hall, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to make his customary welcome speech. After a few minutes, he made his way to his usual stand, the room fell silent as he cleared his throat.

"I'd like to start by saying Welcome back to Hogwarts, it's always nice to see your faces," Dumbledore began, "I have a few announcements to make before you return to your common rooms. First, I'd like to welcome Professor Slughorn to Hogwarts." He gestured to a squat, balding man to his left who raised his hand in acknowledgment. "He will be taking over Potions."

He waited until the clapping and whispers ceased before continuing,.

"Professor Snape will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position...."

Hermione turned toward her friends.

"Wow, I guess Snape finally gets his dream job." Ron chirped.

"I know! He's been after that job for so long." Neville added. "I wonder what made him cave now…"

Harry looked annoyed, yet slightly hopeful.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, noticing her best friend's expression.

"No one has stayed in that position for very long. The class is going to be torture now but at least he will be gone by the end of the year" Harry replied, looking back at the Professors table. Hermione rolled her eyes, returning to Dumbledore's speech.

"...I'm asked to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to ALL students. The rules and regulations can be found in any classroom, and I implore that you please follow them...." Suddenly Dumbledore's expression was no longer light. The hall was dead silent, listening intently to what he had to say, "As you all know Lord Voldemort is back and quickly gaining power. I assure you that the professors and I have been working hard on keeping the castle and grounds safe and protected but you must remember that nothing is ever certain. Do not be out past curfew. Stick together when roaming the halls. Also, trips to Hogsmeade have been canceled until further notice." There was a small eruption until he cleared his throat, "Keep your friends close, and have a watchful eye. Report to me, or any teacher, if you catch something that may seem unusual or off. I would like to add that whatever animosity that has risen within this school must be put aside. Unity only makes us stronger." Insert famous Dumbledore eye twinkle here."Be safe, students. These are dangerous times we live in." Dumbledore let his words sink in, looking pointedly at the Golden Trio. After a few seconds, he smiled.

"That is all. Sleep tight, lessons start bright and early tomorrow morning."

Hermione gathered her things and trailed along behind her friends. Her thoughts were wrapped up in Head Girl duties, and the Headmaster's speech.

Most of the Gryffindor students hung in the common room but Hermione chose to go to bed early. She had a Head meeting after breakfast and she wanted to catch up on her sleep.

She slid in her covers, and laid her head on the pillow.

_'Why can't I shake the feeling that everything is going to be different this year?' _Was her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. Please be kind and review. I knew it's not much but I promise the story will progress. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
